


Lost Dog

by TheWanderingAlias



Series: Every P.O One-Shot I Wrote Last Summer [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingAlias/pseuds/TheWanderingAlias
Summary: in which you lose your dog and he is found





	Lost Dog

You exhaled a sigh of relief upon reaching the middle of the bridge that soared over a plane of glassy water. Your dog, Spark, though while he wagged his tail excitedly, plopped down on his rear after you halted him on his leash. You looked down at him with a smile, realizing the trek to get to the bridge was incredibly lengthy and exhausting, but definitely worth it. The view was beautiful. 

The escalation of the bridge wasn’t even that high, but it still felt like you were breathing newer, cleaner air. Every so often, a car would whiz behind you, disturbing the sound of the gentle breeze in the trees. You ignored them, closing your eyes, your palms around the railing. Spark nudged your leg with his snout a few times, as though trying to get your attention, but you only pet him with the underside of your shoe, not willing to let such a peaceful moment go to waste. 

And it all went quiet; no cars, no breeze, nothing. But suddenly, you figured it was almost too quiet, and the echo of barking somewhere on the other side of the bridge made your heart stop and your eyes tear open. “Spark!” You released a scream, darting form the center of the bridge to wherever you’d heard him. You cursed yourself for not paying attention, and relaxing so much you’d let the leash fall from your hand. Panic filled you and you followed another strain of barks, somehow seeming even further away. With tears in your eyes, you panted as you rounded a corner, entering the city life beyond the bridge, and all you saw were huge buildings and endless streets. 

A lone tear rolled down your cheek as you called out for him again, an almost useless exclamation of distress as your voice failed to sound over the busy roads. “Spark! Where are you?! Spark!” You cupped your lips and cried out, wandering down the closest sidewalk. You began stumbling, hopelessness filling you. Was this really the end? Had you just lost your beloved dog for good? 

But then, you heard commotion from the next street, and without any other thought in mind, you raced around another corner, a car honking after you just barely made it out of the way. And there, in all his dog glory, was Spark, surrounded by a group of men who were pampering him and laughing. “Spark!” 

Your wide, teary eyes looked past all the men, and you raced to the center of attention, sliding in between all the guys to embrace your best friend. Relief flooded you and you buried your face into his fur, tears of joy now leaking freely. 

“So he’s yours?” A deep, smooth voice called from above, and you only then remembered there were a bunch of grown men around you. You gulped and rose to your feet, but after you had grabbed Spark’s leash, securing it around your wrist. “Yes, he is. Sorry if he troubled you.” You smiled, and met eyes with the handsome one who spoke. He had a gleam in his black orbs, and you could tell he was kind, the smile after being a second giveaway. 

“He was no trouble at all! We love dogs. I’m glad we got a hold of him before he took off any further. This probably isn’t the safest area the run around in.” You eyebrows knitted in question, and then warmth filled you. “He didn’t run up to you? You stopped him?… thank you so much!!” You bowed to the men, who all sheepishly smiled and waved you off. 

 “It was no big deal.”  

“Don’t worry about it.” 

 “He’s a really great dog!” 

 You smiled and eyed them all in appreciation, humming and nodding as the one who spoke first asked to pet him some more. “Spark? Well P.O is very glad to meet Spark.” The tall man played with Spark’s ears and you laughed, the action defying his intimidating voic and height. 

“P.O is your name?” You asked, looking to the other guys for confirmation. 

“Yup, and P.O loves Spark!” He spoke to your dog, who looked unamused, but it was still cute. 

The one named P.O stood and faced you, his hands digging into his pockets. “Thank you for letting me talk to your dog.” He grinned widely, and you flushed. 

“Thank you for treating my dog so well. I’m Y/N.” You offered a hand, and he took it without hesitation, politely, and you nearly forgot there was an entire group of men still around you, until one of them cleared their throat. You all laughed, and P.O squeezed your hand. The trek may have been even lengthier and even more exhausting, but in the end, it was still definitely worth it. 


End file.
